


Lack of Sleep Invites A Lot of Space.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Genderfluid Levi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up in the middle of the night, watches some documentaries, and gets cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Sleep Invites A Lot of Space.

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from the main genderfluid!levi universe. where eren and levi arent each others first partners :D  
> So basically im writing this fic at half 3 in the morning, and its entirely 100% based on me. While being about this sort of prompt thing too. I basically have trouble sleeping at night I also fucking love space and planets and shit, so this baby has been born from that ayy! Also the pyjamas that levi wears in this fic are totally not the ones im wearing right now, stop telling lies, (though if u recognize the name on the tshirt i'll love u forever)  
> [Based on this.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/post/122094558986/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-listening-to-person-b)  
> [The documentary Levi watches is here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD4swkNztYc)  
> pov switches from levi to eren after "yeah sure"  
> Enjoy!

When Levi woke up, she knew, _she fucking knew,_ it wasn’t morning. Even with her face pressed into Eren’s broad chest and the covers over her head, (she kind of felt a little suffocated, if she was being honest), she knew that there was no daylight in their bedroom. Levi began extracting herself from Eren’s octopus like limbs, quickly shoving a pillow into her recently vacated spot.

Getting off of the bed she glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. 03:07. Levi sighed, they’d gone to bed at eleven, it was a reasonable time to sleep through the night. Clearly, though, her body had other plans and had decided she’d slept long enough.  Levi got up and made her way into the living room and switched on the television before going and making herself a cup of tea. While the tea brewed she tugged on the legs of her purple star covered shorts, the apartment was freezing, Eren’s thick Wayland-Yuntani t-shirt wasn’t really much help in keeping her warm, but it was better than the shorts.

Once the tea was brewed she went back into the living room, setting the tea on the coffee table and picking up the blanket that was draped over the back of the arm chair and wrapped it round her. Levi curled up on the sofa only moving to retrieve her tea and the remote. Settling down on the centre of the couch she began flicking through the many channels that were now either infomercials selling things that Levi _didn’t need_ but knew she’d buy if she stayed on the channel too long and call up porn programs.

She stopped on one of the discovery channels that promised that the next show, which, conveniently, started in five minutes, would be about “Hell Planets.” She fucking loved space. Levi wasn’t much for talking, but if one of her friends mentioned it, they found themselves subjected to hour long lectures about planets, stars or black holes.

When the program started Levi sat happily, sipping on her tea, listening to the narrator talk about how there was massive Jupiter like planets that sat too close to their parent star, about how there are planets with no parent star at all.

It was half an hour into a completely different show, something about psychic detectives, Levi didn’t know or care, when Eren stumbled into the living room. “Lee-vu?” He mumbled sleepily. “What are you doing up?”

That’s right; Eren didn’t know that Levi’s sleep schedule was fucked. “I don’t know, I just woke up so I came to watch some tv.”

Eren came over to the couch flopping onto it and curling up next to Levi, pressing his face against her shoulder. Eren was like a damn space heater. They guy basically never got cold, he was Levi’s winter hot water bottle, not that Levi ever admitted to turning into a koala whenever the other male was near her.

Levi bit her lip, she really wanted to tell Eren about the documentary she had just watched, but while her friends put up with her ramblings about space, and her previous boyfriend did not. Though there were a lot of things her previous boyfriend wouldn’t put up with, her being in love with space was just the icing on the metaphorical ‘things wrong with Levi’ cake to him. Though Eren was living up to the ‘not being like the previous boyfriend’ thing that she’s been trying to find for three years.

She took a deep breath and decided to go with it. “Hey, Eren?”

Eren hummed, “what is it….?”

“She/her.”

Eren hummed again. “What is it, princess?”

“I watched this documentary, and it was really amazing. Can I tell you about it?”

Eren sat up a little and kissed her cheek. “Sure. Though can we do it lying down because I don’t really wanna be upright?”

Levi laughed. “Yeah sure.”

Levi puts her empty cup on the coffee table while Eren lies back on the couch, he lifts on of his arms so Levi can curl up against his side, he wraps his arm around her, holding her close.

“So what was the documentary about?” He asks quietly.

Levi then launches into an explanation about Jupiter like planets that were way too close to their parent star. After a minute or so she started getting really animated, her voice sounding happier and excitable, she sounded breathless when she explained how amazing these planets were. Then, she stopped. Just stopped. She slumped against his side almost in defeat. Eren looked down at her when he felt her chin press into his chest. She looked sad. “Sorry, you probably don’t really care, I just get really excitable about space, you know?” she sighed and laid her head back on his chest. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

Eren, however, was pissed. Who was the fucker that said they didn’t care about her interests. This person had put that sad look on her face, this person made her feel bad about talking about something she loved. Who could have done this to his princess, it was the most excited he’d seen her about something.

“No! No, princess, I was listening! Keep going, I wanna hear more about these planets, yeah?” Eren smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see it.

Levi gasped and lifted her head to look at Eren. “Really? You want to hear more?”

“Yeah, I do.” Eren grinned at her, “I didn’t know you liked space, though.”

Levi’s face went serious, “I fucking love space.” She deadpanned.

She dropped her head back onto his chest and went onto explain that there was planets without stars. It was in that moment that Eren decided that he would take her to the Kennedy Space Centre. He’d been with Armin and Mikasa a few years ago and he knew it was just perfect to take her too.

“Hey, Lee-vu?” He cut off her rambling. She hummed in acknowledgement. “You wanna go down to Florida one weekend and go to the space centre?”

After a few minutes of silence Levi asked him if he really meant it and he said yes, to which Levi rolled fully onto him smothering him with kisses. He took that as a yes. Then Levi started crying, burying her face into his chest and letting out heaving sobs. Eren held her through it, gently stroking her back.

After a while her sobs died down to quiet sniffles. “Thank you, Eren. I really love you.”

Eren smiled and hugged her tighter. “You’re welcome, princess. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me yo!  
> Also i'm going to use the tag "gee flu leevu" on tumblr for these fics when i post links to them, ur more than welcome to use it too for fanart or something (srs yo i'd love more fanart) (the name leevu came abt when i was exhausted and tried to say levi)  
> if you see me accidentally refer to levi as him, let me know!  
> [My tumblr!](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/) (pls send me prompts im running out of ideas here)


End file.
